


A mismeasure of uncertainty

by ZHIREM



Series: A moral spectrum [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHIREM/pseuds/ZHIREM
Summary: Some moments last forever.





	A mismeasure of uncertainty

Winter is waiting for her at her house, her husband and children restrained in the master bedroom. James doesn't have much time left, he needs the location of the scepter. Steve and Brock will find him soon, he knows they will just get in his way. He needs to get the stone to his contact, everything will work out if he can just get the stone from the scepter.

The house is dark, the light from the front door opening barely makes it into the hallway. The four of them can hear her footsteps, she's trying to be quiet, so precious. Her family would make noise if they could, but all of them are tied up and gagged. Knife at her daughters throat, gun at her sons stomach. James remembers being gut shot, the bullet hit his stomach then tore through his small intestines. He would have died without the special juice the Russians filled him up with. It's a very long and painful way to die that her son is facing.

They listen to her fix something to eat in the kitchen, microwave going off. It's odd to think that he could kill her whole family while she's in the other room, that she could walk into the room just as he finished slaughtering her family. What would her face look like if she entered the room right after that? Her realization that she might have been able to stop him if she had just thought to check on any of them before eating.

Her husband starts to cry, the kids already were, the boy had already pissed himself. It's why James is holding the knife to the girl, her bladder control was so much _better_. James hated sitting in piss, been there, done that, re-education training is a bitch. 

How long could it possible take the Director to eat? 

They all sit and wait, quiet, quiet. 

There is further noise from the kitchen, her putting away a dirty dish? Then finally steps making their way down the hall. The creaking or a door...a gasp...running footsteps to the next door...a door slammed open...a distressed cry...a pause then then more running footsteps...and the door kicked in.

Light streams into the master bedroom, Elsie framed in the doorway, gun out 

James laughs and says, "Took you long enough," keeping the gun and knife steady on her children. James laughs again as Elsie desperately starts saying various trigger phrases.

"Sorry, they don't work, they didn't work before," James snickers while he continues saying, "I just needed to get into your Hydra base to get some information. You didn't really think that taking me would be that easy did you? At least I finished one of your 'assignments'. Now, this is what going to happen, if you don't want me to have all kinds of _fun_ with your _darling_ family, you are going to **tell** me exactly where the scepter is. You see I have a buyer who said if I got it for him he would take me on a trip that's out of this world."

Elsie kept her gun aimed at James head and said, "I don't know where the scepter is, it was moved from my facility a month ago.

" **Don't** lie to me, I know that you knew where it was as of two weeks ago. Why do you think I set it up to get myself picked up? I know that the microchips you sent me after contain the pass codes to get into the room where it's being held. I just need the facilities location and I'll take it from there," James stated while starting to stroke his knife up and down the girls throat. 

Elsie continued to stare at James, eyes narrowing in concentration before she responded, "The security and location of the scepter was taken out of my hands a month ago, if it remained at one of my facilities, I was not informed. I was told it was moved."

"You know, I don't actually _enjoy_ hurting people, well I don't enjoy it that much. It's mostly a means to an end. There's only one person I truly enjoy hurting, but you know what they say, you only hurt the ones you love. While I won't enjoy hurting your children, I will hurt them... **badly**. I'll leave your husband alive, so he'll blame you for everything I do to them. You can watch as his love for you dies, more and more every time I cut into your kids, dies a little more every time I break a bone. So, can we just do this the easy way? You just tell me the location of the scepter and I let you and your family walk." James said.

Elsie's arm tensed as she said, "Even if I knew where the scepter was, Hydra would just kill us if I told you where it was."

Barnes sighed and responded, "Elsie, Elsie, Elsie, I'll give you a head start," James gestured at several bags that were lined up against the far wall, "I did your packing for you. No one will be alive to go after you right away, the mess I'll leave will take them awhile to sort through. Now, can I please have the location? You don't want to try your reaction speed against mine. You're a good administrator, but...Elsie, _I'm_ not an administrator, and...you won't make that headshot." 

Elsie's shoulders slumped at she slightly lowered her gun, "You'll leave after I tell you, you don't need to stay and untie anyone. I tell you, you get up and leave right away," she said as she moved into the room, away from the door. Giving Winter a straight shot out of the room. 

Winter slowly moved the knife away from the little girls throat, "I'll move like the wind, you'll _feel_ me more then see me."

Lowering the gun further, Elise informed James, "The scepter is at the 6th district water purification plant just outside of town. Red subbasement. Now get out."

Winter smiled, saluted the director, and as he ran past her whispered, "Pleasure doing business with you." 

Winter was three blocks away before the explosives and incendiaries he'd seeded the Directors house and yard with ignited. 

He didn't enjoy hurting people, but, he was too close to the end goal, too close to let anything put a crimp in his plans. It wasn't like they were the first, or even the hundredth family he'd exterminated.


End file.
